


Reversed

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, bottom!jinhwan, its actually literally just smut omg what have i become, my first and last pwp ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: On the surface, it really does seem that Jinhwan is the one in charge when it comes to his and Junhoe’s relationship.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Reversed

On the surface, it really does seem that Jinhwan is the one in charge when it comes to his and Junhoe’s relationship. It’s for the best, really- his chaotic boyfriend, though meaning well, has started approximately one and a half kitchen fires in their small apartment (yes, the half counts... it’s a long story) and still doesn’t fully understand how taxes work. 

Honestly, Jinhwan still doesn’t fully trust Junhoe to do the laundry on his own either, after all five of his favourite white t-shirts mysteriously went pink. 

The older doesn’t really mind, though. He prides himself on being an organised Capricorn moon who is 100% that bitch and 100% on top of his shit. 

Well... on top of most shit. When it comes to the bedroom, his and Junhoe’s roles are reversed in more ways than one. 

“J-Junhoe... please...“

“You’re so needy today, baby.” Junhoe purrs, voice low and husky and going straight to Jinhwan’s dick, both literally and figuratively. “Didn’t get enough last night?”

Jinhwan thinks back to the previous evening, when the two of them had drunkenly stumbled back home after a party and Junhoe had taken him then and there, bent over the arm of their living room couch.

Right now, though, it’s morning and the older is already obscenely spread out on their bed for Junhoe’s viewing pleasure, on his back but basically bent in two, ass up so that Junhoe can look him in the eyes while he tongue-fucks his hole- it’s a good thing Jinhwan’s so flexible. 

Jinhwan squirms and wriggles his ass both away and into the younger’s minstrations- he’s so goddamn _sensitive_ everywhere and Junhoe fucking _knows_ ; he’s spent the past half an hour teasing him mercilessly, turning him into a slobbering mess. 

“Please god, oh god no more! I’ll cum,” Jinhwan pleads and Junhoe benevolently stops eating him out. Jinhwan scrambles off his back and straddles his boyfriend, the need to have Junhoe inside him too much. 

“Babe-”

“I’m still good from last night.” Jinhwan insists, grabbing the lube and putting an adequate amount on him and his boyfriend. 

Junhoe watches with the hungriest gaze as his boyfriend positions himself and then slowly sinks down on his length. Jinhwan’s eyes roll back in pleasure at the delicious friction; it’s so good, _how is it always so fucking good?_ He doesn’t have much time to spend on the thought, though, because Junhoe angles himself just so and starts thrusting up, right against his prostate. 

“Jun- I- _fuck-_ ”

Junhoe loves the visual: Jinhwan, smooth, soft skin slicked with sweat, all exposed and spread out, impaling himself over and over again while his pretty little cock bounces up and down from the force of Junhoe meeting his thrusts, sending droplets of pre-cum everywhere. Junhoe has never seen anything so gorgeous. 

“Look at you...” The younger pants, running his hands over his boyfriend’s well-toned thighs, appreciating the way the muscles flex under his touch. He looks up at the man in his lap. “So good for me. You were made for this, baby. Made to take my cock.”

Jinhwan whimpers in response above him, little tears forming at the edges of his eyes from the pleasure of it all. Junhoe knows how much praise turns him on.

As soon as Junhoe feels his boyfriend’s legs quiver, he sits up and has Jinhwan on his back again so that he can fuck him into the mattress in earnest. Jinhwan can do nothing but gasp and babble incoherently, oxytocin and endorphins overriding his brain. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Junhoe murmurs. “I want the neighbours to know what a filthy little mouth you’ve got.” 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ _Junhoe I’ll- I’m-”_

Junhoe snaps his hips a few times just so, and then Jinhwan whimpers loudly before exploding between the two of them. The younger fucks him through it slowly, marveling at the god beneath him. 

Slowly, Junhoe pulls out and Jinhwan starts to come down from his high, though immediately propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I-In my mouth?” He pants, still breathless. 

Who is Junhoe to deny him such a request? He obliges, lying back to let his boyfriend hover over him. Jinhwan goes straight to work on his length, teasing the tip just how he likes it. It doesn’t take much, given how hard they’ve just fucked; soon Junhoe groans, a low guttural, masculine sound that nearly gets the older hard all over again as the first drops of come land on Jinhwan’s waiting tongue. He makes sure that he makes a show of swallowing; looking up innocently at his lover, softly bobbing his head up and down while he gets every last drop, moaning as if it’s his favourite treat. 

Jinhwan’s suddenly yanked up and then the two of them are kissing heatedly, both knowing full-well how much Junhoe loves tasting the older’s cummy tongue. After devouring each other for a good minute they break apart, exhausted. 

“I think we’re getting too good at this.” Jinhwan breathes, resting his head on the other’s ample chest to catch his breath. Strong arms envelop him, holding him close. 

“I thought you said that everything in life had room for improvement.” His boyfriend chuckles, dropping a kiss on his head. Jinhwan looks up and wonders if Junhoe can see the hearts in his eyes. 

“Not this. Not us.” 

Junhoe straight-up blushes and before Jinhwan can tease him about it, he’s being kissed again. It’s soft and gentle this time, the both of them just enjoying the slide of bare skin on skin. 

“I love you.” Junhoe murmurs as he pulls back. 

“I love you too.” Jinhwan smiles, the exhaustion slowly setting in.

They can’t fall asleep like this, though. The sheets need to be changed and so do they. With a heavy sigh, Jinhwan drags himself away from Junhoe’s embrace and out of bed. His boyfriend already has a frown on his face, as if he knows what’s coming. 

“Come on, let’s get showered.”

“You shower, I’ll nap till you’re done.” Junhoe pouts, though they both know full well that he’s going to fall into the deepest sleep known to man. 

“Okay,” Jinhwan shrugs, looking nonplussed. He turns around and starts making his way to their bathroom. “I’ll just have to have round two by myself.”

There’s the sound of sheets rustling, then Junhoe’s right behind him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this vv sub-par smut! feedback is always appreciated <3 xx
> 
> twt: @thotjinhwan


End file.
